Start Anew
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: A widow and a divorced man, both of them friends since a long time, were able to find love again in each other's arms.


**Warning**, this story is focused and Lantis and Umi's relationship has a couple and a not so nice and lovely Hikaru like people are used to. It also mentions the subject of intercourse during pregnancy and nursing your partner. Please, if you don't like this, don't read it.

While I understand that most women don't enjoy or want to be touched during pregnancy much less talking about nursing your own husband, I know for a very close and dear person to me, that this stuff really happen, my curiosity took me to internet and despite finding a majority of women that don't enjoy/want it, because whatever the reason is, there is a few group of women that actually like it. The level of confidence in your partner and not feel ashamed of your own body is very important. The level of intimacy reached with your partner is just simply wonderful, so I wanted to portrait, in a way, her experience and my own curiosity by this, apparently, taboo subject.

Last, English is not my first language/OOC/slightly AU

* * *

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

* * *

It was a brilliant fresh morning, the sunlight cascading through the window filling the room with a golden light without disturbing the sleeping couple on the bed. It was the first time he had stayed with her the full night after all this years.

She was past beyond feeling guilty for doing this to her friend, because really, she never cheated on her with her husband simply because they decided to broke their relationship when he found out that Karu chan was pregnant with Eagle's child… that was 5 years ago.

She and Lantis were close friends by that time but never more than that, despite Hikaru's thinking otherwise, Lantis really loved her and the discovery of her cheating on him, deeply hurt him and his sons. In his time of mourning for the lost of the love he had for the fire knight, the blue hired woman reminded away, wanting to give him the time and privacy he and his sons needed.

The children they procreated together are now living with him, not wanting to live with her mother in Autozam but without holding ill feelings towards her and the new child. Lantis's sons were Kai and Kaleb, now, ten and sixteen years old respectively, both resembling Lantis in almost everything but with the spark of Hikaru's warmth personality.

Everyone was surprised after they broke up but the blue haired woman already knew that things weren't well between them, despite Lantis efforts to save their marriage it was simply not enough, still the news of the baby were like a bomb, not just for their family but for everyone else, the kids took it pretty hard, they were younger at that time and felt abandoned by her mother, but after many talks and time, they begun to accept it, still the fact that they choose for themselves to stay with his father instead of their mother was a big prove of the deep damage that Hikaru had created in their bond.

As for her, she married with a senator of the time, being into politics since young and having the chance to enter the senate of Cephiro, she had the chance to learn and grown inside this world, long forgotten was her crush for the Madoshi, him being already married with the Master Smith woman. The Palu boy, now turned into a fine man with wife and family, was and always will be a little brother to her.

Her marriage wasn't so bad, he was, like the Madoshi, a person with many years on his back but being Cephiro the place that was, physically the man only resembled thirty, anyway, like every marriage they have their good times and bad times, still they were a happy couple and despite her two miscarriages, he always supported her and stayed by her side until a tragic accident ended with him being dead.

A widow and a divorced man with a long history of friendship were able to find love again in each other's arms.

* * *

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

* * *

A little bit more than a year after Lantis divorce, he managed to approach Umi just after one of the meetings in the Senate …

"You have been avoiding me" stated the tall man.

"Lantis kun, you startled me" said Umi surprised "I have not been avoiding you, I just have had too much work, the Cephiro-Chizeta commercial treaty has been keeping me busy and I had to travel several times to Chizeta, you know how far it is, is not a two day trip journey." replied, still walking towards the exit of the building in an attempt to flee the dark haired man, he was right, she was avoiding him.

He fell into her steps easily and before she had a chance to flee he grabbed her by her arm and softly guided her to a secluded room near the exit.

"Umi… don't lie please, I know you."

She could not hold his gaze, she was afraid he will look in her eyes and find that feeling that she just discovered recently and he was still mourning the love he lost… despite of her knowledge on the situation she was afraid that her new feelings towards him would cloud him even more. In her mind this was a time he needed to spend with his sons trying to fix their small family, they were so young, Kaleb with just eleven years turned last month and Kai just five years, poor Kai he still didn't understood why her momma left them. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and opened trying to control the storm of emotions that passed on that moment through her eyes, so to be able to look him in the eye.

"Lantis kun, I am not lying I am simply stating the truth – said in a controlled and firm voice, the kind that she used to speak with other politicians- but I have finished for today and have some free time to spare" – ended gently with a small smile.

Letting pass the obvious lie he took his chance to finally have some time with her, he had missed the long talks they used to have before the whole Hikaru/Eagle thing.

"Well then, in that case let me offer you some brunch, the regular place is fine for you?"

"It is…let's go then."

Letting go her arm, they exiting the building, curious looks fell upon them as they walked side by side towards their favorite place.

* * *

"Welcome my fellow friends, it's been a while since we had the pleasure of having the both of you here, come come, we have your table ready" welcomed the owner of the small tavern.

Lantis and Umi were quite fond of the place, it was quiet and warmth, just on the outside of the small city that was now Cephiro, giving them the privacy and discretion that they wanted. The owner has know them since long time when they started to come casually once in a while but started to come more often when their friendship grow, after a while they became regular clients of the place.

Their friendship was not a secret to their friends and the people that surrounded them in daily basis, but they didn't know how deep and understanding their bond was, so they made a point of being discreet to avoid issues. Only Ascot and Talid, Umi's husband, knew about this and they usually joined them during those private nights.

Taking seat on their table brought many memories to the both of them, many good times they have shared in here and after Talid's death they became a refuge for Umi. It became also a refuge too for the dark haired man, being of few words on daily basis he always found himself more open in here, somehow in the end he always found himself chatting about nothing and everything, specially with Umi, although she didn't look like, she was a natural listener, he always enjoyed talking to her about his youth and his brother, something Hikaru didn't want to hear because it always brought her sad memories about the time they first came to Cephiro. Eventually Lantis closed that part of himself to Hikaru and found in Umi someone interested on it, this is how she became the first one to know about Lantis issues with Hikaru.

They stayed quiet, each on then with their own thoughts, drinks have been already served, they were waiting for their food, there was no need for them to check the menu because the owner already knew what to send.

From his seat, Lantis could see how the glowing light of the day that entered through the window, fell upon her darling friend giving her a special glow. He let his mind wander off to how much they have changed and grow, he never thought that he will be falling in love again after Hikaru's, he loved her deeply, Eagle too, he used to be his best friend, not now. Not anymore. He closed himself and just let his love embrace his children, still now he was in need of her friendship, he was in need of someone and he trusted her, her absence was noticeable in his life, even his children asked for her.

With the food served they started talking, quickly falling on a comfortable chat and catching on everything that has happened on their lives until that moment. The time flied and when they less expected sunset came, finding them still in the same table at the same tavern.

* * *

A few days after their reunion at the tavern, Umi had an interesting encounter with Lantis's sons.

"Aunty Umi!" a child yelled behind her making her stop walking, a child came running towards her.

"Kai kun, you should not be wandering by yourself in the market"

"Kaleb-ni is with me" at this another boy appeared beside the child out of breath.

"Kai, you should not run off like that! I was worried" scolded to the youngest brother not noticing yet the presence of Umi.

"But I saw Aunty Umi! I wanted to reach her" at this the older boy, breading in a more relaxed way, noticed finally the woman, blushing because of the scene he created nervously rubbed the back of his head and greeted her. "Hello Aunt Umi, sorry to bother you" with twelve years old, Kaleb was growing fast he will soon be Umi's height; Kai was tall too for his six years old, definitely they will be as tall like their father, Umi thought amused.

"Oh boys, you would never be a bother to me but what are you doing in the market by yourselves?"

"We are searching a present for daddy" exclaimed Kai happily "it will be his birthday soon" ended Kaleb.

"Aunty Umi, come with us – said the child while grabbing her hand – it's been so long since the last time we saw you don't you like us anymore?"

"Of course I like you boys – replied the blue haired woman starting to walk again with them following – I just have been really busy, I just returned from a long trip"

"Dad told us – added Kaleb – he said you went to Chizeta" "Oh Oh did you bring something for us" interrupted Kai at this new piece of information.

"Of course! I would never forget about you two, you are my favorite nephews after all."

Together they walked through the market in search of the perfect gift form Lantis, at some point Kai ended distracted with some odd artifacts from Faren, Kaleb used this chance to get close to Umi and talk to her…

"Aunt Umi, do you really don't like us anymore? I hear what you say to us later but still… it's been so long since last time you have spent some time with us… we thought you didn't like us anymore because of what mother did" ended Kaleb with his eyes downcast.

"Oh honey," exclaimed Umi lowering herself a little to be at the same high as Kaleb and graving his chin to make him look at her "I love both of you, no matter what your mother did that will never change"

"Then how come you haven't been at home with us?"

"Kaleb, it's a little more complicated than that…"

"How so…"

"Well you see, I just wanted to give you guys and your father time so you could be able to fix things"

"There is nothing to fix, mother left us, it was her choice – said angrily with shinning eyes – don't leave us too"

At this Umi could do nothing but hold Kaleb in her arms "I am sorry I was far away, my intentions were meat for not hurt you guys more and I did the contrary, I promise I won't leave again" Suddenly other pair of arms, small arms, joined the embrace "Would you stay with us aunty?"

"Yes Kai, I will"

After finding the right present, Umi walked the children back home finding Lantis already there, at first when he arrived home and didn't found his sons there he got worried a little bit, but soon after that he saw them walking the path towards home with someone, someone which he was very pleased to see again. "You boys sneaked out of the house again" spoke a serious Lantis.

Trying to come up with a good excuse the boys found themselves in a serious situation here, but it was Umi who saved the day for them.

"Don't get mad with them please, I asked them to join me on my walk to the market" said innocently.

Smirking he let the boys go, he will have to thanks his boys later on for bringing her.

"Would you stay for dinner? Is almost done now"

Before Umi could have the chance to think about it, both boys jumped excited about this and graved Umi's hands to drag her inside the warm place.

* * *

Time went by and Umi returned to his daily routine of work but also adding constants visits to Lantis home, the tavern nights reunion returned too, sometimes with Ascot included but more times just the two of them, it was on those nights that Lantis was able to really be sure of his own growing feelings for the water lady, and realized that, she too was hiding those same feelings from him, perhaps for his sake he thought, he hasn't given any sights that he has overcome Hikaru.

One of those nights he started walking her home, just like Ascot did when he joined them, this was odd for her at the beginning, because they usually parted ways from the tavern, if Ascot was there he was the one to walk her home, and when he wasn't she just went alone, the city hold no danger to anyone so it was safe to walk through it, even at late hours, but suddenly one night instead of parting ways like usual, he decided to walk her home, not that she would mind, she was delighted with his presence but still…it was kind of odd being walked home by him.

She was used to walk alone, the days Ascot walked with her were fun, with Lantis… it was an odd but good feeling, he walked by her side, never touching her, Ascot embraced her, Lantis was only by her side and when they reached the front door of her place, he quickly said good bye and then he was gone. It was like… when you first start dating and you don't know what to do, could it be possible that he really was over Hikaru?

Tonight was not different, they have some dinner at the tavern, Ascot excused himself early so when the time to leave arrived she already knew Lantis would be by her side on her walk to her home, what took her by surprise was his hand holding hers… somehow she had imagine that his hand would be cold to the touch but it was warm and she found himself accepting that hold, looking directly in his eyes while doing so, searching for any kind of explanation for this. He just gave her a small smile, but this simple gesture spoke volumes to her, he was indeed over Hikaru and her heart hold the illusion that perhaps… perhaps, this kind gesture wasmore than a friendship thing.

* * *

Several weeks after that night he kissed her.

They were on a small garden of the palace having ended a meeting with King Ferio, she retreated to have a quiet time alone before going to the senate. Making sure no one followed, Lantis joined her soon after she arrived.

She was seated on one of the white marble bench when he suddenly appeared on the garden's gate, located her with his eyes and quickly made his way towards her… thinking he may take a seat by her side, she moved herself to give him some space but she was surprised when instead of doing that he took her hands making her stand up, seconds later she found herself being kissed by him. Surprised at first she stood frozen but she quickly kissed back with the same passion as him.

Cradling her porcelain like face softly, he deepened the kiss only to break it later just for the need to breathe. Looking at her sky blue eyes he could see just the same emotions running through her and for the first time, since the whole fiasco thing with his ex-wife, he felt happiness, the kind that only came with true love. Smiling like sillies and no words need it both parted ways to their respective duties.

* * *

"You look happier" commented King Ferio one afternoon to Umi. They were preparing some documents for a meeting with Chizeta representatives and Umi was helping him instead of Queen Fuu, the poor woman was in bed sick with flu.

"Do I?" replied the water lady "I don't know what are you talking about, I feel just the same" dismissed the issue quickly.

"Oh, come on Umz, I know you, and I haven't see you this happy since Talid."

At this she could not help but feel nostalgic, she did missed Talid and her love for him would not vanish but this time was different, Lantis was different and because of that their love was a new one.

"I am sorry Umz, I didn't want to upset you" added Ferio misunderstanding her sudden change in mood.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, now that we are done with this, I excuse myself, send my best wishes to Fuu, I hope she gets well soon" and with that she retreated pretending to be a little sad about the mention of Talid, she did felt bad for using the memory of his late husband like this, but she also wanted to keep hers and Lantis relationship in private, at least for the moment, somehow she had the feeling that if word of this reached Hikaru, she would not be happy about it. So with that in mind she left the library leaving an ashamed king for hurting the water lady with his words.

* * *

"Lantis" called Ascot…

He had been looking for him for several days now but wasn't lucky until now, when he found him walking to the soldiers training rooms.

"Lantis" called again managing this time for him to stop.

"Sorry to bother you, I know you are busy now"

"It's all right, can I help you in anything?"

"I wanted to talk to you… about Umi" spoke Ascot looking seriously at Lantis. Usually on their tavern nights and on regular basis, he was an easy going guy so this change was odd for him, understanding the seriousness of the issue, they walked far away their path to have some privacy.

"Look – started Ascot – is pretty obvious to me that you two are dating I know the both from a long time and I feel happy that you guys are happy again, this time together, I just wanted to make sure how serious were you regarding her, you know better than anyone that since Talid's death she hasn't been quite well so… Just wanted to make sure you were serious, and not something to forget Hikaru."

Surprised, that was Lantis emotion at that moment, he expected this from the Madoshi or the King but not the Palu… and in reality it makes sense, after all he was the more close to the both of them, especially Umi.

Giving the man in front of him a reassuring smile he replied sincerely "Don't worry Ascot, I have overcome Hikaru, long time ago, and I happy how my life Is now without her, I am grateful for having my sons with me but more important to me is that I have found love again and it was in her"

Satisfied with this Ascot congrats the dark haired man in front of him, he saw this coming and was happy that finally both of the people that have become very close to him are finally healing and happy again. Future seems bright for this two.

"We want to keep this quiet for a while – added Lantis – we want to enjoy ourselves without rumors "

"I understand, so far you to have been pretty discreet, I was able to see it because I know you, both of you, but I don't think anyone has noticed, at least not yet, if you need any help let me know, Lila and I will be glad to help."

"Thank you, I appreciate it"

* * *

Days, weeks, moths passed and their steady relationship grow, this was not a teens love it wasn't rushed yet this didn't mean it was less passionate, their love was gentle, deep, understanding, comforting and healing, always there when they locked eyes or with small touches or actions.

Lantis's sons were delighted for this. They were full of joy for watching their father happy again, if possible happier than with her mother. They loved Umi and wanted for her to start living with them, so every time she was at their home, just before she was going to leave them always begged for her to stay. This make Lantis and Umi feel happy because Lantis's sons weren't opposite to them being together. Still they took their time to make more serious decisions regarding their living arrangements and just decided to enjoy themselves like this.

It was one night at the palace library that the Madoshi found them together, they weren't doing anything compromising just small talk about choosing a place to celebrate Kaleb's birthday he was turning fifteen and Lantis wanted to take him outside for training and giving him his first magic sword, so they were basically choosing the right spot for that so that Umi and Kai could join them later on. The soft voices, the delicate touches and the longing looks directed towards each other gave them away, and really if he hasn't found them in this private moment he would have not think about them has a couple.

He was surprised at this, finding Lantis not suitable for the water knight but has he keep watching them discretely, he found that theirs was a well nursed love that only time could give. So he decided leave them alone and ask later Umi about it.

Later at night before leaving home Umi found herself approached by Clef.

"Umi, could we have a few words before your leave home?" asked politely the Madoshi.

"Sure" with this Clef transported them to his private office, once there they took seat on a comfortable couch near the window.

"So… you and Lantis hmm" said a smirking Clef.

Umi could not help but blush at this and feel like a scholar girl all over again. "Clef… we… we'

"It's quite alright Umi, you don't have to give me explanations, I have seen the two of you together and I am happy for both. Although I have to admit that I was a little surprised, now tell me all about it"

And with that she started to tell him everything about them.

* * *

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

* * *

It was a brilliant fresh morning, the sunlight cascading through the window filling the room with a golden light without disturbing the sleeping couple on the bed. It was the first time he had stayed with her the full night after all this years.

Slowly daylight brought back the dark haired man from his sleep and he found himself looking at the most beautiful morning scene that he could possibly had ever imagine. She in all her splendid nakedness lying face down with her face turned towards him, blue hair falling like a cascade all over her face and back. He thought for himself that this was a view he would not mind having everyday in the morning.

Moving slowly as to not wake her up, he started petting her soft hair and while doing so, he removed strand by strand to let her face free of it. Minutes passed and she started to wake up slowly, enjoying the sensation of her hair being combed with those fingers. Opening her eyes she found herself looking directly on Lantis dark ones and she found there love, deep love towards her, automatically she smiled at this, feeling joy in her heart. Lantis smiled back and leaned closer to kiss her soft petal lips.

She opened her arms to welcome him, deepening their kiss in the process. The feeling of his strong naked chest pressing against her soft breast was delighting and electrifying, soon the kiss turned to be a passionate one. Lantis moved her to lie complete on her back, she opened her legs to let him rest in between them, feeling his manhood getting harder and harder with each passing moment.

Moving from her lips, he trailed soft kisses combined with small bites trough her long neck, until reach her collarbone, there he bite her more strongly making her gasp in pleasure, her movements under him only resulted on him getting more excited, feeling the tip of his shaft rub against her thigh. She was going crazy with his touches and he hasn't reached her core yet. Feeling the hot tip of his lover's member she moved one of her hands, currently dragging her nails on his back, to his hot rod, grabbing him and pulling up and down rhythmically getting, in response, a deep groan of pleasure from him.

Keeping with the kissing trail he captured her right nipple with his mouth and started to suck it, gently and hard, his left hand took care of her left one pinching it until turning it rock hard while his right hand moved down to her special point and started massaging it, applying pressure when need it. She was literally melting in his hands.

Repeating the process with her left nipple he then went down south, grabbing her by her hips, he positioned her on the right height and started kissing and licking her most private area, penetrating her with his hot tongue, simulating what was to come. She was quite vocal by this time and a soft blush covered her breast and neck, her hands moved through her own burning skin, pinching her own nipples every time Lantis penetrated her with his tongue.

Stopping for a moment his ministrations, he let himself look at her, her glossy skin, her hard nipples, her chest and neck slightly rosy and her hooded eyes looking at him with desire. He then grabbed his red burning cock and pulled a few times to relive some of the tension on it, after that he grabbed her darling siren by her hips and slowly started to introduce his hot meat inside her, rubbing playfully at first with his soft mushroom head her warm folds. He wanted to push in quickly but had to hold himself, his manhood was big, wide and long and the last thing he wanted was hurting her in this moment, so taking a hold of himself he manage to push all his length in her slowly. Once he was deep inside her, he let his lower part rest on hers using his arms to support his upper part, at this she folded her long legs around his hips to hold him in place.

They stayed like this for a few moments, looking into each other eyes, he then bent down and kissed her, biting softly her lip, making her open her mouth so he could invaded it with his tongue, they played like this, enjoying the sensation of feeling deeply connected. Lantis then started to rotate his hips massaging her insides starting their love making. Passion scaled quickly from this point and soon they found themselves dancing rhythmically, groans of passion filling the air and the smell of sex filling the room.

At some point she managed to push his lover backwards, inversing in this way their positions, then she started riding his burning lingam, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure, her long blue hair stuck in her face and breast, Lantis found himself transfixed at the sight he was watching, pure sensuality. He managed to sit, despite her wild assault on him and with both hands grabbed her soft breast capturing her nipples and sucking them fiercely. She embraced him and slowed her rhythm on him going now for a slow lovemaking, he moved her hips up and down controlling her movements and making deep penetrations on her while her nails leaved deep red marks on his back. In this soft and gentle way they reached their climax together, him doing deep trusts expelling his hot seed inside of her and she clutching around him feeling every hot shot coming from him. Soon her vision turned white and she lost herself in the waves of passion.

Moments later she opened her eyes to find herself in his warm embrace "what a great way to start the day" she spoke gently and returning his embrace "I agree".

* * *

It was a warm morning of spring when they got married. It was a simple ceremony, the Madoshi preceding it with his wife at his side, the King and Queen, The Princess of Chizeta, some senators of Cephiro and Chizeta and of course, their friends, Ascot with his family and Caldina and his husband Larfaga also with their sons. Kaleb and Kai were by the side of the couple accompanying them in their moment of vows, being close witness of their love.

The only person who wasn't on this lovely picture was the knight of fire, she got news of them being together but discarded them has something temporal but at the news of the wedding she got mad, she had the idea that it was because of Umi that her marriage with Lantis failed, she knew in her heart that Lantis was cheating on her with Umi since long ago and this wedding was the prove to it. Eagle tried to reason with her but in the end they only ended fighting over it, needless to say that they were having troubles in their own relationship. It was like she didn't want for Lantis to be happy without her but at the same time she had the right to be happy with Eagle.

Returning to more happy matters, the couple did a small celebration after the ceremony in one of the palace gardens, everyone was really happy for them and enjoyed themselves until the end of the event. Lantis and Umi retired first and went together to their new home. They had decided that if they would ever live together it would not be in her house and not his, so they started the project of a new home for the four of them, Kaleb and Kai were able to choose what they wanted too for their new home. It was not on the city Cephiro but on a small village near it, they had a lovely view of the lake nearby and the structure was surrounded on one side with the beginning of a forest, it was not far of the village non the city but far enough to give them the privacy they wanted. They lived alone for the first month, Kaleb and Kai staying in the palace for the time being, but soon after that they went to, also, their new home.

It was months after that day when Umi found herself being stomach sick in the floor of the master bathroom, thinking that perhaps yesterday's dinner didn't sit well with her stomach. Or it could be more related to the surprise visit of Hikaru and her nasty comments against her, blaming her for stealing her husband. That had gone so wrong, she could feel getting sick again just thinking about that. Washing her mouth quickly he got ready to start her day.

By noon just after the ending of the morning session of the senate she started to feel light headed, one of the senators noticing this approached her to help her but as soon he arrived she passed out, quickly the senator interrupted her fall by this other people surrounded them trying also to help in some way. He then scooped her in his arms and make his way quickly to a more quiet and private room, sending someone for the Madoshi.

Opening her eyes she found herself with the relived looks of Clef and Presea "Thank Ceres you are awake now" spoke the gentle but concerned voice of her.

"What happen?"

"You passed out after the morning session, Senator - brought you here" the Madoshi informed her in a concerned voice too, "I think you should let the doctor check you, you still look a little bit pale"

"You probably are right, I haven't been feeling well these last days"

"Come on – started Presea while helping her blue hired friend – I will walk with you"

With that the two women made their way towards the healing halls of the palace. Once there, Presea waited for Umi outside the Doctor's office. Once the doctor was done, he let the blond woman inside excusing himself to give them more privacy. Soon she found Umi sitting in the examination bed crying her heart out getting closer she embraced her letting her cry, wondering what could possibly be so wrong as to make her cry like this in the first place.

Once calmed down red rimmed eyes looked the concerned ones of her friend and like reading minds Umi spoke softly

"I am pregnant"

Presea found herself smiling, this were good news but one look at her friend and she understood, being of the few persons whom knew about her miscarriages "Oh darling – spoke gently while holding her again – everything will be fine" tried to reassure the Master Smith.

"I just don't know if I could live through this again, not after what happened" ended Umi.

That night Umi found herself in the arms of Lantis, him with mixed feelings, happiness but also worry because of the delicate situation. Kaleb and Kai were worried because the condition Umi was but they didn't know want was happening so that night was restless for the whole family.

The morning after, Lantis talked to his sons about the new situation, to this, both of them reacted happy, something that Lantis was also worried about, but seeing their good reaction to the news he knew there will be no problem with them. "Then why is she sad" asked Kai. Not finding a delicate way to put it, he informed his sons of Umi's past regarding pregnancy, asking discretion and support and again he found himself surprised with them, they took the news well and were very concerned too, both of them volunteered to help in any way so Umi could have a safe pregnancy, needless to say that Lantis was very proud of his sons.

Days passed and Umi found herself in better spirit despite her worries about the whole thing, she started to enjoy the feeling of being pregnant, still, she didn't want to grab on that illusion, not after what happened to her with Talid. She was so afraid to lose this baby too and the weight that this would bring to Lantis and Her relationship, yet the doctor was hopeful, her body, according to him was stronger that the last times and he thought she would be able to carry the full pregnancy, following his health recommendations word by word.

* * *

Three months had passed now, with clothes on Umi still not showed anything but in the privacy of their room she would get rid of her clothes and touch her belly, feeling her taut skin and the small bulge showing off. Sometimes, she spent long time watching herself naked in front of the mirror, caressing softly her belly praying to Ceres that she could be able have this baby.

Since they got news of the baby Umi has been ratter calm about it, following every word the doctor say but not allowing herself to enjoy the joy of the baby, he have been by her side at every time he got free, knowing how deeply scared she was with all this.

One day Lantis found her in their private bathroom late at night in that state, lost in her thoughts, he approached her and embraced her soft delicate frame by her back putting his hands on top of hers, which, at the same time, were resting on her small bump. Resting his chin on her shoulder he looked eyes with her, finding for the first time a spark of illusion in her eyes.

Being a warm summer night, he took of his clothes to joy her in her nakedness and with care he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. They lie there holding each other, sharing in that moment their fears and illusions.

* * *

A month later Hikaru made her appearance.

Umi was having a good day and her small bump was now showing trough her clothes giving her a strange happiness she wasn't able to feel with her other two pregnancies simply because she hasn't reached this far on them.

For the moment she was enjoying her time alone, because of her delicate condition she was in constant company of someone, if not Lantis, Kai or Kaleb it would be the servants or some friend, which was of course good and she was grateful, but sometimes it was just too much. So she was in her favorite spot on the house when a soft nock was heard, thinking it would be Caldina, whom was scheduled for being her company today, she didn't move from her comfy seat, but was surprised to find non other that Hikaru instead of her rosy-haired friend.

"Hikaru?"

* * *

What Caldina saw with her eyes surely must have been a joke, because she could not believe what was happening in front of her, there were they, Umi followed by Hikaru going down the stairs, Umi was trying to put some space between them but she was unable to do so because of Hikaru's hold on her arm, and it was just in mere seconds, one moment Umi was on her feet and the next she was falling down the stairs, Hikaru had pushed Umi down the stairs and Caldina simply could not believe what she had witnessed.

Caldina rushed towards Umi and kneeling beside her to check her up… she was unconscious and the baby… oh the baby! Looking up he faced Hikaru, her incredulous red rimmed eyes looking back… "Sorry… I am so sorry" with that she dashed out.

Quickly Caldina asked for help and soon Umi was in the healing quarters of the palace being checked by the doctor, Lantis was inside with them and waiting outside were Caldina, Clef, Presea and Ascot, she was telling them what she saw and like her it was hard for them to believe it. Clef and Ascot we mad at the fire knight and with reason, Presea tried to defend her but find it hard to do so, so instead she went in search of the fire woman to ask for an explanation followed closely by Caldina, who also wanted the same.

* * *

"Both of them are fine" reassured the doctor to a very concerned Lantis "Unconsciously she has been creating a shield around the baby, probably because of the fear of her past history dealing this situations, that is why you have seen her tired lately, once she is up we have to find a way for her to control this, but I have to say that is because of this that the baby is fine, she has some bruises but she will recover from them quickly" explained the kind doctor to the concerned man in front of him.

Lantis looked more relived "Thank you"

"Still, I want for her to stay here for a couple of days after that she can return home but she will have to be extra careful"

Nodding his acceptance, he doctor leave them to their privacy.

Once out he found himself with the concerned looks of the Cail's sons, the Palu and the Madoshi.

"She is going to be fine, she has some bruises but nothing that could harm her or the baby"

Everyone felt instantly relieved at this news.

"Can we go inside" asked Kaleb

"You boys can go, as for the rest I suggest we let them rest until tomorrow"

With that Kaleb and Kai enter the room followed by the disappointed looks of Ascot and Clef, they too wanted to check for themselves that they were alright.

"Come on gentlemen, she will be here for a couple of days, now… we must make sure that nothing of this happen, she and the baby are strong but there so much that can go wrong"

* * *

"What have I done…"

"What have I done…"

Keep murmuring a distraught Hikaru, her eyes were puffy and red, she was still crying, she just couldn't believe what she had done to her friend… Umi had done nothing to her, yet she felt jealous of her happiness with Lantis, she felt jealous of what she have now with him, something she could never manage to have, that deep connection, even when they were just friends… and she knew they were just that, she never doubted that Umi would never, in any way, try to steal Lantis from her, she just couldn't, plus she was married at that time! Yet jealousy blinded her and quickly lost control of it, literally, blind to the love of Eagle, blind to his sons and baby girl love, blind to his friends support and in that she started to push everyone far from her, now she was alone.

"Hikaru?" She turned her head towards the voice; Caldina and Presea were there… Unable to run anymore she stayed there, accepting the consequences of her acts expecting the worst, and with good reason. Instead of that Presea and Caldina sat by her side in silent support, breaking down again she spoke her mind, telling them everything.

After a while…

"They will never forgive me, she will never forgive me" spoke softly the fire knight.

"Oh Honey, you know Umi, underneath that hard exterior she is a very kind person and I am sure she will understand and will not hold ill feelings for you and in time she will be able to forgive you" reassured Presea.

"You just have to explain and apologize – added Caldina – it will take time but I think in the end everything will be alright, but for the moment I think you must return to your own home, to your own family now, make peace with them, they love you, He loves you I am sure he will welcome you with open arms"

Nodding in acceptance she got up and walked away not before giving the women a weak but reassured smile, and they knew everything will be finally alright.

The next morning Caldina and Presea explained everything to their small group of friends, minus Umi Kai and Kaleb. Some of them were understanding some don't, Lantis for his part found himself unable to forgive, every time he saw his precious siren lying in bed because of Hikaru… he just couldn't forgive, at least not yet, not in a long time.

Two days later, Umi was finally able to return home, not wanting for her to walk all the way home Ascot transported them with one of his creatures friends, despite Umi's allegations that she was feeling fine, she did felt a little bit tired, Clef was also with them and he was going to teach her to canalize her magic so she won't be too exhausted like before but still keep protecting, in a conscious way now, her womb. She was surprised at first by this news but relaxed that her baby wasn't hurt in anyway, because of the fall or for her own magic, as for Hikaru… she didn't knew how to approach it, she guessed that in time she will figure it out, but for the moment her focus was on her baby, her husband and her adopted sons in few words, her family and she was happy just like this.

* * *

Umi was now five months pregnant and she was the epitome of happiness, she looked radiant and full of joy she still was a little bit scared for losing his child since the knowledge that her own magic was working to protect both of them give her confidence, thank Celes.

And the most curios fact, now that she wasn't afraid of losing her baby, she was so easily aroused with every touch Lantis gave her, he didn't knew yet but she was planning on doing so, she had spoke with her doctor and he reassured her that it was quite normal, so she decided to follow her instincts.

Kaleb was out in a camp with some friends and Kai and Ascot son were very close in age so they became close friends, thanks to that, now Kai was going to spend the night there leaving Umi finally with some good time alone with her husband.

Lantis has been supporting in this situation, his love gave her the strength she need it to overcome her own sadness, now she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her pregnancy with him. Enjoy every moment until their baby girl or baby boy decided to be born.

He was soon to arrive so she decided to start a warm bath for both of them…

* * *

Lantis was tired when he arrived, this last few months have been simply overwhelming but he knew that everything will be worth it, his dear siren was finally starting to cheer up and letting herself enjoy this moment and he was truly happy for her, she deserved to finally live this experience.

In his personal experience he could not say he enjoyed when Hikaru was pregnant, she was always moody and didn't like for him to touch her but Kaleb and Kai were totally worth it. That is why he was surprised when Umi allowed him to touch her, if not in a sexual way but for support, like that night months back, when she was terrified because of the news.

Yet here he was, again surprised by her, she was currently immersed in their bathtub completely naked, turgid rosy breasts just above the water and a seducing smile and promising look on her eyes.

"We have the house for ourselves"

There was no need of more convincing, he removed his clothes and joined her in the bathtub, sitting behind her, so now she was comfortable held in between his arms and legs, she grabbed his hands and guide them through her own body, starting from her neck and shoulders towards the valley of her chest and turgid breasts, once there she guided Lantis's fingers directly to her nipples making him pinch them, he followed her directions and did just has she wanted, she started panting softly and from his point of view he could see how she was biting her lips to contain her moans.

Feeling empowered by her, he continued going down under until his hands reached her womb, more prominent now, he stayed there, enjoying the amazing feeling of the growing live inside of her wife. Umi's hands joined his and they stayed like that for a while, hugging themselves and the baby, sending him all their love in that simply gesture.

Moments later, Umi started to guide Lantis's hands again, this time towards her core, he then took charge and gladly started massaging her, bringing delicious pleasure to her blue haired siren, loving the moans that started to fall from that sensuous mouth that he soon trapped with his own.

She reached her climax in his arms, it was so amazing for both of them. It was the first time they had this kind of contact in her state, he didn't feel disgusted by her body, on the contrary, watching her carrying his child aroused him, so having her in his arms, melting in pleasure, pleasure that he was giving made, like every man, increase his ego.

Umi could feel the waves of pleasure slowly vanish after her first climax since her pregnant state and she felt great, she was so happy than Lantis still found her attractive with all the changes in her body, she was secretly scared about it but now she had no reason to be. Relaxing in his arms she noticed his hard on rubbing in between her cheeks, blushing at this, she moved slowly and invited him to stand up, drying themselves, Lantis then lead her to their room and laid her down gently on their bed kissing every inch of skin.

They continued enjoying themselves, in a way they were reconnecting again after those difficult and stressing months. Night came upon them and once their bodies were exhausted but satisfied in every way, they let finally sleep come to them.

* * *

With the pass of the weeks their intimacy grow to something both of them would have never dreamed to have and now it was finally the day for their baby to be born. She was so nervous and scared but the midwife was doing a good job reassuring her, Umi was following all her orders, when the woman told her to push, she pushed, when the woman told her to breath, she breathed, Lantis was also there helping Umi in every way he could, for him was also his first time - missing the birth of his sons because of Hikaru's - and even if he looked well inside he was just has nervous as Umi was. It really was a good thing the midwife had many years of experience because this two were beginners on everything.

The birth was fast and without troubles, as soon the baby was born, he was quickly cleaned and given the mom waiting arms and while the two parents were marveled by the new baby boy in their arms, the midwife cut quickly and efficiency the umbilical cord. Soon after that, one of the midwife assistants took the baby from the tired mother to do a complete cleaning under the watchful eyes of Lantis. Umi then was cleaned by the midwife, she had already fallen sleep. Checking the baby and the mother were fine one last time, the midwife left leaving one of her assistants to help the new parents in anything they could need.

When the midwife left, Kaleb and Kai were finally allowed to meet the new member of their family, they still didn't have a name yet but that could be done tomorrow, for the moment everyone was in need for a good sleep time.

The new addition to their family was a bright and healthy buddle of joy, the baby was delighted to be in the arms of his parents and brothers, little Kenta enjoyed, specially, pulling Kai's hair just to see the funny faces his brother did and Kaleb loved pinching Kenta's rosy cheeks, which provoked Kenta's laugh.

A couple of weeks had passed and the family, especially the parents, were getting used to their new rhythm of live, according to Kenta's sleeping and feeding time, he wasn't a loud baby and didn't cry much, one of the moments that Umi enjoyed the most was nursing Kenta, the very first time she nursed him surprised her, Kenta was strong when sucking yet it didn't hurt her in any way on the contrary the sensation gave her happiness. It was totally different on what Fuu had told her, for Fuu it wasn't a bad experience but she couldn't say it was enjoyable either, so when Umi told her she actually enjoy it, her friend was surprised but happy for Umi, thinking that it really was a very different and unique experience for each woman.

One day at dawn, Lantis woke up alone in bed, unable to sleep again he got up and headed to where his wife was. Inside a cozy room, just at one side of theirs, was Umi sitting in a rocking chair nursing Kenta, every time he had the chance to watch this moment make him feel a mixture of emotions, he felt so full of love for her and their baby boy, but he also felt aroused watching her breast exposed, he could not help thinking about sucking her breast just like his one month old son was doing at this very time. Not wanting to disturb them he returned to their room thinking on how control his own emotions, never had happened this to him and he need it to know if he was right or wrong on feeling this way.

Eight weeks had passed since Kenta's birthday and Umi was feeling great, her body had returned to her regular slim way thanks to the massages, herbal creams and yeah, a little bit of magic. Felling again physically well gave her libido a burst, every time she nursed Kenta was hard on her because she always felt aroused, at the beginning her thoughts were related on her being a bad mother but later on, talking with the midwife for advice, she reassured her that it was normal, some women felt that way some don't, it was everything related to the hormone that gave pleasure to them in the intercourse time, it was that same hormone that reacted to Kenta's mouth on her nipples to release the milk. In the end she accepted this and decided to do follow the midwife advice, which by the way, just thinking on it makes her blush, the midwife words were on her mind for several days and now she finally found herself with the confidence to do it.

Knowing that she would have to start their sexual life again, because Lantis didn't want to hurt her in anyway after the birth, she managed to have the house alone for the two of them and Kenta, but he was not a problem. When Lantis arrived he was surprised by her, she already had for him their bathtub ready with hot steaming water, she was by the bathtub side, wearing only bathrobe, taking the hint, he smirked and let her undress him.

She let her fingers move efficiently and delicacy, touching every inch possible of her lover skin until letting him complete naked before her eyes. She then kneeled before him and started to roam the skin before her, feeling the hard muscles under that soft white skin with her hands, starting from his hard nipples to his rippled abs to his narrow hips and down his thighs and while doing so, she bestowed kisses all over the heated skin of Lantis manhood until leaving it rock hard.

Soft groans escaped Lantis's mouth until Umi finally manage to get a deep moan when she deep throated him. Surprised by this he opened his eyes, which he didn't recall having them closed, to see one of the most sexy things, her nose buried on his dark curls, her gorgeous lustful eyes looking at him while her whole burning shaft was deep inside her mouth, he could feel her throat with his burning mushroom head and her tongue and teeth playing with the meat inside of her. With a trembling hand he softly grabbed her head playing with the bluish strands of hair letting her do has she pleased with him.

Bobbing her head with a good rhythm and applying pressure in the right moments with her tongue and teeth he manage to slowly bring him to his climax, she wanted to taste him again, wanted to feel his hot seed on her skin and she was working hard to get it, playing with his soft balls pulling them or rolling them in her hands, she then felt his balls tens and withdraw, taking notice of this she quickly released him just in time to see and feel his hot white ribbons fly from his penis to land on her face, tongue and breasts.

Without no straight at all after that, he let himself fall on his knees just to be captured by those sensual lips, breaking the kiss moments later he took on the looks of her… his seed all over her face and full breasts which she was grabbing with her finger playfully just for suck it clean, every movement under his watchful eyes.

He still was sporting his hard on and watching Umi doing that was making him lose his control, he grabbed her hand licking her fingers clean and he was about to continue with her when she suddenly got up and invited him to enter on the bathtub. Taking a hold of himself he manage to get up and do as she wanted, she then proceeded to clean him, every part of him, avoiding playfully his raging hard on. She did a quick job, she wanted to continue but in their bedroom, so after finishing both of them she escaped once more from his arms and getting on the bed she leaned back in the middle of it, legs welcoming him and her hand playing with herself.

She was biting her lip, he knew she did that unconsciously and that exited him plus the sigh before him, she waiting for him with a lustful gaze falling on him, inviting him. He took the invitation and crawled on the bed towards her, stopping at her hips just to grab her and bring her towards him to dive deep inside her folds, he mouthed her and sucked until she was moaning in wild ecstasy.

Not wanting to end so fast she manage to pull him up and turn him so he was now leaned back over the bed she then aliened herself on Lantis's lap and grabbing his burning groin, she impaled herself on him. Supporting herself with her hands on his shoulders she took a deep breath and opened her eyes catching him looking at her dangling full breasts, she leaned and captured his lips in a hot kiss while pressing fully against his hard chest and slowly started to move her hips, rotating them and starting their building pleasure.

He helped her but soon changed the rhythm moving her hips in the way he wanted, she then seat again on him and started to move her hips ridging him hard moans falling from their lips the smell of sex filling the air.  
They changed several times of position and when she knew both of them were close to their climax she returned to ridding him, she wanted to be on top of him when her climax reached her. Lantis let her do has she pleased either way he was enjoying himself, his was so close to his zenith, he could feel his burning hard on go deep inside her with every move of her hips but somehow he still manage to stop before letting go, he wanted to see her reach her orgasm, he wanted to see his beautiful siren melt in ecstasy and he did just that, Umi's orgasm washed over her and riding the waves of pleasure, she felt her own vagina expelling that nectar that Lantis loved to drink so much but something new happen too, just has her core expelled her nectar, her breasts burst with milk falling on top of Lantis.

He was utterly surprised by this change of events but instead of finding it disgusting he felt his painfully hard penis turn even more harder, never had he felt like this before losing control of himself he launched to that bursting breasts that he longed to suck since the very first time he saw her nursing their baby, he let himself get lost in his lust and sucked hard on them while trusting wildly on her. Too soon for him came his climax, his burning member finally expelling his equally hot seed deep inside of her.

When his mind started working coherently he found himself still latched to Umi's breast, drinking from it, he could taste the rich flavor of her milk while her hands were holding him in place, then he dared to look into her eyes finding such a deep love, smiling for himself he detached from her breast to capture her in a deep kiss.

Breaking the kiss she invited him to drink from her other breast marveling at the deep sensation of intimacy they had just reached, she could not stop herself, she loved the sight before her eyes, him drinking from her was something surreal but at the same time soul touching.

Lantis felt so deeply connected to her, like no one before, he thought he loved her deeply but this new sensations, this new moment, this deep intimacy they were creating make him love her much more, never in his wildest dreams thought of having a relationship like this, he felt blessed and grateful for having her in his life.

He could feel his flaccid member turning into life, seeking more pleasure started to move his hips rubbing himself on her firm thigh. Letting go of her abused nipple captured Umi's jaw with his hand and directed those lips to his, capturing them in a deep lock.

They made love once again but this time slowly, enjoying themselves in these new found sensations.

* * *

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

* * *

It was Kenta's birthday, he was turning five years old and the little boy was running around laughing and playing with his friends, it was a joyful day.

Family and friends were reunited for this event, Kai now with fifteen years old was Kenta's role model, the little boy wanted to be like Kai in every sense. Twenty one years old Kaleb was a carbon copy of his father and was a very protecting of Kai and Kenta, she could only imagine how he will turn out with the birth of their baby sister she was carrying now, she could imagine a similar situation to the one of Hikaru with her older brothers, just the thought of that put a small smile on her face and speaking of her fire friend, their relationship improved in time, they still weren't close like when they were young and naïve but the tension between them wasn't there anymore and that was a very good thing still, she knew deep in her heart that their old friendship and the closeness they had will never be again.

Hikaru apologized to everyone whom had been hurt directly or indirectly by her actions and that helped her heal and see things clearly, she found happiness again in Eagle's and learned to enjoy the happiness and love that her daughter was giving her, she too reconnected with Kai and Kaleb but being both of them older now, make her realize the wonderful years that she lost, plus Umi was more close to them and they saw her like a mother too. It hurt Hikaru's feelings but she understood why was that, still they put very clear to her that they still loved her and that they were grateful for having not one but two mothers in their lives.

Life was just like that and endless circle and when you found forgiveness and are able to forgive yourself things always turn out for the best, Hikaru learned that and was happy for Lantis and Umi and the family they created together, something that in her time she was unable to give.

Lantis could not be happier with his life, he had three wonderful sons a caring a loving wife that he adore and will love till the end of times and soon a baby girl that is due to born this late summer, which was why they decided to name her Koharu. Thankfully this pregnancy was the opposite of Kenta's, so far her dear siren hasn't have any troubles or discomfort and he and his sons were looking forward for little Koharu to born.

Regarding his former wife, in a way was happy because she found happiness again yet he was unable to forgive her for what she did to Umi while she was pregnant with Kenta's and no amount of time will ever change that. But aside from that he was happy and grateful with his life and was looking forward to enjoy every moment of it.

Cephiro is not in chaos anymore, it hasn't been in a long time and future now looks bright and promising for all of them.

* * *

End.


End file.
